There Is No Power Greater than Love
by witheredredscarf
Summary: Assassin!AU. They are both stubborn and will do anything to kill their target, but each time they let the other get away.


I wrote this when I was still half asleep, fight me. I hope you like it though.

* * *

Assassins were taught not to let their emotions get the better of them. They were taught that emotions were a compromise, and they _should not _allow them to get in the way. They had been shocked to hear they had to kill one another, but knew enough not to show it. They know that they are each other's beloved. They are both stubborn and will do anything to kill their target but each time, they let each other get away. He nearly has her but he hesitates, and relieves himself. He lets her escape.

She doesn't know he knows.

Mission failed, yet again.

On both sides.

* * *

Trying to forget her feelings and move on was like trying to remember a birthday she hadn't even had yet. Obsidian hues glide over the sword. They fight, both equalised in speed and strength. She hesitates to kill him and he knows why, but she doesn't know he knows. Her hand quivers before he gives off a 'tsk' in order to keep up his facade before he escapes from her.

He doesn't know she knows.

Mission failed.

* * *

It is in the dead of the night where she decides she has had enough. She can't live with this anymore. She has to do it, otherwise she is not worthy anymore. A mission failed means a life lost. She has mused over the subject a few times. They could run away together, to somewhere far away - where no one knows their names or faces.

But how could she explain it to him?

Why she was packing bags? Why she was hurrying frantically trying to stuff everything in? How?

The knife she held shook in her hand, quivering with an ache so strong Mikasa thought her might break into a thousand little pieces right there. Perhaps it would be less painful. She steadies her grip, almost crushing it's handle from her strength in her hold as she tucks it behind her back.

_I can do this_

She can. She is the agency's best agent. She can do this.

His jacket his off and he is left in his white shirt, his cravat still hanging loosely from where it always hung. He turns, but he says nothing. His pistol is tucked behind his back, just as her knife is. This is painful. Their eyes meet, creating thunder in their minds. It's calm, dark and quiet outside, but it is loud to them from the tension they have both created for themselves.

There are still no words as he delivers his last show of affection by dully tugging her scarf, his pistol shaking in has hand. He can do this.

He moves his hand from his back. He clenches his hand around the pistol, wondering if he can kill her before she can get that knife he knows she is hiding behind her back. In this moment, they both come to a revelation; _they know_.

Silence still maintains it's presence, the only sounds heard are the lightning strikes in their minds. He can't do this. Not to her. She isn't just _some girl _who caught someone's eye and then got bored of. She was like a waterfall, beautiful but deadly. Like soft rain, silent and calming but harmful. She was like the ocean, mysterious but frightening and she was so incredibly perfectly imperfect that it made her _so beautiful_.

He can't do this. He drops the weapon, but it lands softly. He looks into her eyes. They are a haze of storm clouds brewing inside cages, waiting to be free. He waits for her, defenseless. He can see by the cloudiness of her eyes that she, neither, wants this. This is torture. How could they ask them to do this?

It all happens so swiftly, quick motions as her body steadies. She wants to get this over with quickly, so she goes for him but he is fast. Faster than she is by far. He grabs her wrist and looks into those storm clouds. Those storm clouds that are usually devoid of any emotion, just as his own are. She still has her humanity just by looking into her eyes. He feels the pain, but he can't show it.

The appendage gripping her wrist glides smoothly into her own, prying the knife from her hold before it clatters to the ground and she is clutching him, face buried into his neck as the rain that has been waiting falls from those shadowed storm clouds, dampening his clothes.

_I couldn't do this... I never could._

She muses.

Her sobs are muffled by the cotton of his shirt as his hand caresses the ebony crown of her head, holding her tightly to him as he hushes her as if she is a child after awakening from a horrible nightmare. In a way, she had. They both had. Nightmares didn't only happen when in the deep, dark pit of slumber. They could be happening, facing the pain of daylight that brought no mercy upon broken souls.

He knows he they need to get far away from here. Some place where everything is completely different and he can love and cherish her without any burdens placed upon his back as if he is Atlas, bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. Somewhere they can be free, like birds in the sky. A place where they can see the stars without the evil overcast of city lights caging them from the beauty of that view. She had always wanted to see the stars. _He _wanted her to see the stars. He wanted to give her everything he could until he had ran out.

He hoped he never would.

Yet, right now; presently. He holds her sobbing frame as they both land on the mattress. She cries herself to sleep for the first time ever in his presence.


End file.
